


The Unwilling Cuckoo

by Strangecat_Ramsey



Series: Cuckoo. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Non Consensual, dark!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangecat_Ramsey/pseuds/Strangecat_Ramsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega!John wants children but he can't get pregnant. It puts a terrible strain on his relationship to Sherlock because John wants to adopt but Sherlock only accepts a child of his own blood. But John becomes more and more depressed and Sherlock just can't watch his beloved fade away. So one day he turns up with a beautiful baby that he and John adopt. John is ecstatic that Sherlock loves him so much to accept a child that's not his own and Sherlock... well, he just would have to make sure that Mycroft never tells anyone that his own brother raped him just to give his mate the child he craved.</p>
<p>For SherlockBBC Kink Meme Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An act of Desperation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to thee most Awesome Beta in the world Loki_Laufeyson for helping me with this.

Chapter 1.

He couldn't do it anymore, watching his beloved John slowly dying was killing them both. He knew the statistics, understood the disappointment that he felt at being barren. But Sherlock knew that an extreme Alpha such as himself would never be able to accept anyone’s child other than his own.

Perhaps he could accept a baby or even a child that was not of his own blood, but he knew from the dark echoing roar from within his chest, lurking and snapping its ugly fangs, that the only chance that child would survive into adolescence was to be a beta and there would be no guarantee of that. Sherlock loved John too much to risk someone not of his blood coming between them. But he needed to do something or he would lose John anyway.

This left several options of course since adoption was out of the question, surrogacy would be the only way. But with whom would he breed? There were agencies for such things of course, but there would be paperwork involved. He would have preferred to keep John completely out of the surrogacy. It may only cause resentment from him if Sherlock suggested it, maybe not now but in years to come. At least an adopted child would be neither of theirs so they could be equal, but surrogacy felt too much like telling john that he wasn't good enough.

The only other option was a black-market surrogacy. Something he couldn't allow; the odds of some criminal element finding out were too close for comfort, which left him with the only other option: surrogacy with someone able to keep a secret that he knew. He had considered kidnapping, impregnating an afterward killing an Omega, but it was too messy and the chances of later being discovered through DNA testing was a possibility he wouldn’t like to chance. The only option left open to him was a difficult choice- and one that he did not consider lightly- but one look across at his beautiful John was enough to make up his mind.

He would do this for John because he loved him. 

It was almost the perfect answer. Mycroft was his blood. He was an unbounded omega with no interest in having children of his own, he was a genetically perfect specimen with no unfortunate genetic history that would make their union scientifically flawed aside from red hair, weight-gain and balding. And, the child would be 100% of Sherlock’s blood. If he couldn't have John’s blood within his child then this would be the most acceptable path. He would need to time Mycroft’s heats however.

XXX

Mycroft awoke in the small hours of the morning, an uncomfortable sensation coursing through his body that he recognised immediately, making him growl in dismay. His heat suppressants were obviously flawed this month. He shouldn't have been so surprised of course, his diet had been disrupting his heat cycle for months now. And if he were to be totally honest with himself, he had perhaps missed his suppressants a few times this week. He’d been horribly busy.

He would just have to phone Anthea and let her know he was unavailable to work for the next few days until the heat passed. Reaching over to grab his phone from his bedside table, he was surprised instead to find an empty space. Mycroft’s eyes sprang open as he sat up to examine his surrounding and he groaned in frustration upon recognising the safe house he had once brought Sherlock to in the hope of rehabilitating him.

The bed was soft and the room clinically clean. His eyes drifted to the chair beside the closed door and to his irritation found Sherlock sitting in it, watching him intently. Mycroft was about to inquire with his brother what he thought he was doing when instead he received the first vague sniff of Alpha pheromones in the air. The dark look on Sherlock’s face behind his steepled fingers said volumes. In that one moment his chest seized up, a coppery tang filling the back of his sinuses as he forced himself to breathe through thick air.

It fell to place so rapidly before Mycroft’s eyes that his head spun. Dr.Watson’s depression over being barren, Sherlock’s desperate attempts to keep him happy and both already having realised adoption would never satisfy the Alpha. Mycroft stared at Sherlock with a look of what was a mixture of fear and acceptance. 

Mycroft was about to pay the price for his brother in-law’s infertility. And he knew that there was nothing he could say to stop Sherlock taking what was necessary. 

He forced himself to breathe steadily, supressing the rising panic as viciously as he could.

Mycroft considered fighting his heat, as if he had control of such things, and truly hating what he was for a moment. Omegas were weak, he’d fought that idea all his life, but now more than ever he felt truly betrayed by the man he was behind the mask. 

His thoughts brought on the realisation that his heat suppressants had been sabotaged. 

“I... are you going to keep me here for the next nine months and then dispose of me, brother?" He asked, trying to remain indifferent- diplomatic, even as he sat up in bed and winced at the tingling, wet sensation his heat was bringing on. Staunchly ignoring the feeling of shame. 

He had made sure to emphasise the word _brother_ as he spoke.

"Nothing so boring, no,“ Sherlock returned, gripping his chair tightly before getting up and walking over to his brother’s naked form. 

His fingers absently, gently, soothingly touched Mycroft as the heat began to take over, only to get his hand slapped away. This was wrong, so very wrong. 

"Do not attempt to pretend this is something other than what it is. I commend you on finding the perfect solution brother, we both know I can’t fight you right now, it would be futile, soon I’ll be nothing but another Omega in heat. But do not think for a minute I would hand over my child to you. " 

Sherlock grabbed his brother, forcing him over his lap and plunged his fingers into Mycroft’s weeping entrance. The fluttering hole was clearly begging to be filled and his heat was mere moments away from being in full swing. 

The violation of his body was so unexpected that Mycroft hadn’t been prepared for it and, unable to control his reaction, had screamed- more fear and misery held in that one sound than any he would allow to follow. From the feel of the massive cock pulsing beneath him, Sherlock was ready. All Sherlock had to do was wait for Mycroft to start begging to be taken. 

Sherlock removed his fingers before raining down swats on his backside. But Mycroft was already buried deep within himself, hiding from what was going on outside. His heat starting to take full effect. 

"I want you to listen very carefully, my little omega. John wants a child and will have one. It’s your choice if you want to be locked in here for 9 months or walking free to go about your life. If you do this and assist me you‘ll have the rights as an uncle to visit. You’re too busy to have children anyway, this way a part of me and yourself will live on, Mycroft." 

Mycroft didn't answer, too far gone for coherent thought. Sherlock decided to let it rest for now as Mycroft was squirming over his lap, whimpering hushed words- begging for Sherlock to do anything. Normally Sherlock would be able deny himself that, as this was his brother, but tonight was entirely different. 

He wasn't gentle with Mycroft. He held him down against the linens as he shoved himself inside the Omega; setting a fast pace. Mycroft, who had been fighting hard in the beginning in a last attempt to stop this, suddenly felt completely bereft of his sanity for a split second and in a complete turn of character pressed his face into the sheets, sobbing quietly as he felt his brother’s knot begin to grow and grow until they were stuck. 

But _fuck_ it hurt so much, Sherlock hadn't been kind enough to give him the pleasure he knew would make this bearable. Even if he would regret it later, Mycroft wanted this to stop. The pain was consuming him; Sherlock was being clinical and hard on his brother, asserting his rights as an Alpha over an Omega and showing Mycroft just how hard he could make his life if he continued to defy him. 

Once the knot was fully formed, Sherlock pushed them both awkwardly up onto to bed properly spoon his brother, stroking his belly gently as Mycroft finally stopped sobbing. 

"Your first time?” Sherlock asked, sure of the answer.  
Mycroft’s less than stoic sniffle was response enough. He was truly aggrieved by Sherlock’s actions but was bound in chains wrought from duress and desperation. Mycroft felt completely broken beneath him, mewling and groaning and it forced Sherlock to realise that Mycroft was as much an Omega as any other Omega during heat. 

Sherlock couldn't stop himself protectively wrapping his arm around him, “I’ll make it better next round if you promise to obey me, Mycroft." 

The next few days were a haze for both men; Sherlock had to ensure that Mycroft was pregnant and as a result knotted with him as frequently as their bodies allowed. By the end of Mycroft’s heat they were too exhausted to move. 

The next morning Sherlock awoke to the sight of his brother dressing in the suit that had been left on a nearby chair, looking sore and exhausted, his eyes haunted. Sherlock was about to speak when Mycroft raised a battered hand, glaring at him. 

"In seven months’ time I am going to take leave for two months. I don’t want to hear from you until then. I am going to disappear and have this child; you will be at my aid since we can’t trust anyone. You will inform Dr.Watson that the baby was created genetically in a laboratory with minor assistance from myself- in getting you access- when you feel he is ready for such an explanation. I like to believe that my brother in law isn’t that much of an idiot that he wouldn’t notice the fact that his adopted child looks a lot like his father. A Baskerville clone using Holmes DNA or… whatever. It will mean as much if not more to him to know that you could not stand the idea of a surrogate that was not John.” 

Mycroft finished, taking a breath, half expecting Sherlock to attack him again. It was a statement of Mycroft’s desperation to escape and his exhaustion that he used such a word as _whatever_. 

“And I will be allowed to visit when I am able, at your convenience. Let me out now please." Mycroft sighed, his voice cracking on the final please. 

He stepped away from Sherlock as he opened the door and practically ran to his escape. 


	2. Beginning of the End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine Months later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the Loki_Laufeyson for beta'ing!

Chapter 2.

_**Nine months later.** _

John hadn't seen Sherlock in over two weeks, but he supposed he shouldn't be surprised that his husband had abandoned such a pathetic soul as himself. He wasn’t a good companion, nor a good mate, husband and a definite failure as an omega. The only real question had been why Sherlock hadn’t deserted him sooner.

It was therefore a great surprise when he received a text from him telling him that he would be home soon, and to expect a visitor.

John wondered darkly if this would be a divorce attorney or perhaps his husband’s new lover. 

He heard the bell ringing urgently and he shuffled toward it, already cursing the idea of opening the door. 

But he opened it all the same, finding Sherlock one the other side, carrying a bundle and a large collection of packages; he helped him bring everything in as the bundle seemed quite awkward. He only realized something was off when it began to whine softly.

John felt his heart skip a beat as he recognized the sound, dropping the packages and running to Sherlock’s side. He caught the sight of a dark mess of curl and two beautiful blue eyes met his as the small creature stared up at John before Sherlock pushed it gently into his arms, stealing a gentle kiss.

"But... How? “John whispered, already in awe of the baby before him. 

His heart lifted incredibly at the sight of the baby boy in his arms. Sherlock truly loved him. He could feel that love as he wrapped his arms tightly around his two boys, kissing away the tears as they fell. 

"It’s a very long story John, I shall tell it another day. Let’s get you both to bed," Sherlock grinned at John who beamed back, happier than he had been in months. 

The cold stone weight that had rested in his chest- as he slowly but surely watched his husband sinking lower and lower into depression- rose from the ashes. All the drama had been worth it of course. He’d have given anything to see the light in his husband’s eyes once again. The trade had been almost too easy. His brother’s sanity for his husband’s.

XXX

Months passed before Mycroft finally visited, having had to fix up the mess caused by his absence in office. That and he had to center himself before he went near the child or Sherlock again. He was still Mycroft Holmes and would always be in control, no matter what it cost him.

John couldn’t stop thanking him for all his help, as Sherlock had explained that the ‘adoption’ had been with his assistance, even though John knew that it was highly unlikely that Sherlock would have adopted a child,he wasn’t about to start asking questions, he was truly happy with his son. Sherlock sat watching Mycroft contentedly cooing over his son, taking pride and pleasure in watching his son growing. The visit was short but satisfying and Mycroft left with his normal speed, aware that Sherlock followed him. Expecting it. 

Sherlock walked him out to the car, pushing him inside and making sure that the driver couldn’t hear them before shoving Mycroft firmly against the door. He growled but Mycroft still kept his gaze firmly on Sherlock’s who was gripping his arm with bruising force and staring at him with a look that radiated danger. He was determined to remain level headed in the face of this; he was not the pathetic Omega from the months before. He was Mycroft Holmes, men and nations feared and revered him.

"If John or anyone ever finds out what happened, you’ll find yourself ruined, no job, no money, no nephew.... Understood?”

Mycroft nodded pressing himself against the door, his face pinched. He finally looked away from the only Alpha in the world who could control him, deciding that staring contests were below him. 

"If it ever got out that I had my brother’s child my career would be over, Sherlock. I won’t risk my career. This is a better solution. At least I have a nephew to spoil. And I’d never make a fit mother Sherlock we both know that. John is made for it as much as a mother lion.” 

Sherlock frowned, his grip loosening slightly, his fingers sinking slowly from Mycroft’s wrist and moving instead to stroke his Omega’s cock through his trousers. He pressed himself firmly against Mycroft, determined to remind him who was in charge of this. 

“I hope that you’ll change your opinion on that Mycroft. You have at least another decade or two of mating within you, Omega. I do want you to be happy, I suppose. But before that, I think that our son might need a sibling to make John truly happy. So stop taking your suppressants and be ready for me next heat.” 

Sherlock let him go opening the door and slipping out. Mycroft stared after him, horrified; fighting back the remark that he had been happy once upon a time, that he had once had Lestrade in his life and that he might even have lived happily every after, remaining emotionless was becoming impossible, especially in front of Sherlock.

“…and no! Don’t argue with me Mycroft. You know that you can’t deny me. Do this or your life will be worthless.”

As the door shut behind his brother, Mycroft couldn’t help but to allow himself to let out a small sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to follow shortly.


End file.
